1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of security measures, more particularly to a network surveillance or computer intrusion detection system or extrusion detection wherein digital information is tied to physical characteristics of the event.
2. Discussion of the Background
Networks administrators are continuously searching for security measures in order to avoid intruders from gaining unauthorized access to resources of the networks. A tendency of the intruders, also considered as attackers, is to position a wireless device in proximity of a wireless network to attempt to hack the wireless network in order to gain access to an internal network, or to gain free Internet access.
Further, some computer environments require more security than others. For example a bank, Government institution, etc. needs to monitor computer systems for irregularities in the transactions that take place in their networks. In addition they need to maintain a perimeter under which confidential transactions need to take place and be monitored. This is especially true for transactions generated by trusted users in a trusted computer system. Since trusted users have privileges that are not normally accessible to a normal user or even a computer intruder which would need the privileges of a trusted user to add, alter or delete data. To maintain order the administrators of the system need to have numerous security measures to deter or in the event of an incident to react or collect information about the privileged information event.
FIG. 1 shows a relevant art U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,742, incorporated herein as reference, disclosing an intrusion detection system (IDS). The intrusion detection system is limited to detecting the elements within the network and identifying the target system that originated the intrusion. This concept of intrusion detection is limited since there is no data that links the device to a user and physical area.
Therefore, in the field of security measures several procedures for detection are considered in order to avoid intruders to achieve their goal without punishment of being properly identified during their illegal action. For example, some security measures used are computer surveillance, which generally comprises an intrusion detection system and physical location of computer system, with a camera surveillance which generally comprises camera systems and method for controlling servos.
Several public documents related to the use camera surveillance incorporate motorized cameras, position encoding device that can be applied to servos moving tile camera, optical encoders, motor controller with integrated circuit and method of controlling a motor, system for moving the camera to the desired location for surveillance for robotic. For example see U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,388, U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,179, U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,776, U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,925, U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,134, U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,048, U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,091, U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,494, U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,312 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,882,901.
Further, for computer surveillance several methods for wireless signal location have been proposed. For example see U.S. patent application 2003/0232598, U.S. patent application 2006/0281473 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,570,213.
The shortcomings of U.S. patent application US 2006/0281473 is that it does not deal with the specific method of determining the location of the signal on the instance where the location contains obstacles that may influence the readings in the signal strength which may give a false identification of the signal location. It does not take into account the signals fluctuations during the spurious events which may alter the signal strength such as changes in the physical configuration of an office. In other words, it assumes a static and unchanging terrain of measurements that does not have obstacles.
U.S. patent application US 2003/0232598 is directed to the limitations in (receive signal strength indicator) RSSI measurements where there are “ambiguities and compensations for gain variations with frequency”. This is a shortcoming in which most environments must deal with ambiguities and where there is no way to alter devices which do not belong to the administrator of an environment to compensate for the gain variations. Also one of said application discloses that it is not necessary to determine absolute location or distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,570,213 tries to overcome these limitations by the addition of a clustering algorithm to compensate for the fluctuations in the Signal strength. This again falls short due to the clustering algorithm itself which bases its discriminative power in a distance measure to cluster signals together. Sudden changes in signal strength profile such as walking behind a wall or column or changes in the environment may yield false positives that are not caught by the clustering algorithm.
Further, as mentioned, computer surveillance and camera surveillance tie the computer incident to the computer terminal from which the transaction originated and the person making the transaction. Such determination is necessary to trace the action to the user. A prior art that ties the computer incident to cameras is U.S. patent application 2009/0125981.
U.S. patent application 2009/0125981 has several shortcomings. The first shortcoming is that while it mentions that it supports wired communications the specification does not provide means in the narrative to support the location of wired devices. Another shortcoming is that the arrangement may pull a camera image with a notice which indicates that a potential network intrusion has been detected and security personnel may then manually move a camera. The current statement limits the system because security personnel must be available to move the camera and the system does not do the whole operation of zooming to a specific target. Said limitation is based on the method of detection of the signal which as stated in where the detection device is charged with identifying the general physical location.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method to accurate identify the intruder and/or computer physical location.